Appendix:Mega Evolution
Mega Evolution Is a transformation that only appears In certain final form Pokémon or some Pokémon that cannot evolve. Mega-Evolved Pokémon is identified by having "Mega" In front of their name and a drastic appearance change from their previous form. Mega Evolution can only be achieved if there is a strong bond between a Trainer and his or her Pokémon. Summary In order to Mega Evolve, most Pokémon must be holding their appropriate Mega Stone and the Trainer must have a Key Stone. Only Rayquaza does not require a Mega Stone to Mega Evolve — instead, it must know its signature move Dragon Ascent. In any battle, each Trainer may only Mega Evolve a single Pokémon once. Mega Evolution is essentially a free action a Pokémon may make in addition to its normal move, but if a Pokémon does not use a move, it cannot Mega Evolve. Mega Evolution occurs before most actions except switching. A Mega-Evolved Pokémon will only revert back to its original state if it faints or the battle ends; if it is withdrawn, it will still be in its Mega Evolved state once switched back in. A Pokémon cannot Mega Evolve if it is being held in the airborne phase of Sky Drop. Neither volatile or non-volatile status conditions such as paralysis, sleep and infatuation will have any effect on a Pokémon's ability to Mega Evolve; even if they result in the Pokémon not being able to move that turn, the Mega Evolution will occur regardless. Mega Stones are not affected by most moves or Abilities. If they would move a Mega Stone to or from a Pokémon that could use it to Mega Evolve, the moves Bestow, Covet, Fling, Thief, Trick, and Switcheroo will fail and the Abilities Magician, Pickpocket, and Symbiosis will not activate. The move Knock Off cannot remove a Mega Stone from a Pokémon that can use it to Mega Evolve, and Knock Off's power will not be increased since it cannot remove the item. The moves Embargo and Magic Room, as well as the Ability Klutz, will not prevent a Pokémon from using its respective Mega Stone to Mega Evolve. Performing Mega Evolution would not alter the attacking order previously during the Mega Evolving turn, so a Pokémon with a lower Speed than their opponent would still go after them on the one turn the Mega Evolution occurs, even if their Mega Evolution increased Speed and would otherwise cause them to go first. The opposite was also true for Pokémon who lose Speed from Mega Evolution, such as Garchomp. The attacking order will be determined normally on every turn afterward. The newest core series games Pokémon Sun and Moon have fixed this problem, such that the attacking order during the Mega Evolving round will now also be decided by the Speed stats after Mega Evolution, and this fix is eventually carried to Pokémon Brick Bronze in Version 0.14 update on 23rd June 2017. All other stat changes and type changes of a Mega Evolution will take effect immediately and damage calculation will proceed as usual — a Pokémon whose Mega Evolution possesses a lower Defense stat will take greater damage from Physical attacks on the turn of Mega Evolving. Changes in a Pokémon's Ability will also take place immediately. For example, a Sharpedo that normally has Speed Boost will not gain a boost in Speed at the end of the turn it Mega Evolves, but if it uses a biting move such as Crunch that turns, it will be boosted by Strong Jaw, its Ability as Mega Sharpedo. Key Stone To obtain the Key Stone, players must encounter the Eclipse Boss for a battle in Anthian Park, Anthian City. Before the battle begins, Rival Tess will give her Key Stone to the player in order to Mega Evolve the Absol that rushes in to help. Unlike in core series games, the Key Stone is not carved in a Mega Ring, Mega Bracelet or any unique accessories. Mega Stone Like in core series game Pokémon X and Y, where Mega Evolution is first introduced, Mega Stones can be found by various methods listed below. On Field One of the most classic and known methods of obtaining Mega Stones. There are Mega Stones scattered around Roria and players have to pick them up. These will appear as the regular Poké ball on the field. Event The Abomasite was given along with a Shiny Snover during the 2015 Christmas Event held on Route 8. Meanwhile, Gengarite H was once available in the BP Shop at Battle Colosseum for a limited amount of time. Given in Plot Absolite is on the neck of Absol which automatically joins the player right before the boss battle in Anthian Park. Purchase 35 kinds of Mega Stones can be bought, with 26 sold at the Stone Shop in Anthian City - Shopping District, 1 sold at the Golden Poké Ball Arcade in Anthian City - Housing District, and another 8 available at the BP Shop in the Colosseum Marketplace. Hobo's Lucky Lotto A number of Mega Stones can be awarded as the Day 3 prizes at Hobo's Lucky Lotto in Anthian City - Shopping District. Note that if the player hits 4 digits, it is a coin flip whether he or she gets Latiosite or Latiasite. The same goes for jackpot prizes Mewtwonite X and Y. List of Mega Evolutions Note: Italics indicate Hidden Abilities of a Pokémon. Blackened rows symbolize that the Pokemon are currently unavaliable as of now. Primal Reversion Primal Reversion is an ancient transformation of Pokémon. Pokémon that have undergone Primal Reversion are distinguished by the word "Primal" in front of their species name. It is similar to Mega Evolution, but instead of using the energy of people and Pokémon, the user instead absorbs the energy of nature to greatly increase its power. Primal Reversion is said to restore the true powers of a Pokémon. In order to undergo Primal Reversion, a Pokémon only needs to be holding the appropriate Orb. Like Mega Stones, Orbs cannot be knocked off, thrown or stolen by any moves or abilities if held by the appropriate Pokémon. Unlike Mega Evolution, however, the player does not need a Key Stone or have to manually trigger Primal Reversion; it will simply happen automatically after the Pokémon enters battle and after any entry hazards take effect, but before the activation of weather-changing Abilities. Also unlike Mega Evolution, there is no limit to the number of times a Primal Reversion may be performed per battle. Only 2 Pokémon are able to perform Primal Reversion: Kyogre and Groudon, members of the "Weather Trio". The final member of "Weather Trio" — Rayquaza, despite having its signature Orb as well, undergoes Mega Evolution instead, along with some other Legendary Pokémon. Pokémon Battle Bond Battle Bond is a unique Ability for Greninja that allows it to bond and synchronize with its trainer. This Greninja can be bought in Anthian City - Shopping District, but it is sold for a very expensive sum of Robux and cannot breed. Once this Greninja defeats an opposing Pokémon, Battle Bond will automatically activate and Greninja will immediately transform into a form known as "Ash-Greninja", which has its Speed, Physical and Special Attack stats significantly increased in a way that rivals Mega Evolution. In addition to the stat boosts, Greninja's signature move Water Shuriken will be powered up and always hit 3 times. Pokémon Trivia * A Pokémon that Mega Evolves will always obtain a base stat bonus of 100. ** However, Ash-Greninja gains an 110 base stat bonus instead when Battle Bond is activated. * Mewtwonites are the first pair of Mega Stones available in Pokémon Brick Bronze before the Pokémon itself appears in-game. Category:Pokémon